A Night Out
by Going Batty
Summary: The event that led to the fighting in Miami Beach. Noises Off!


**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, unfortunately. None of these guys are mine.

**A/N**: Seriously, there needs to be more Noises Off! fiction.

* * *

"So? How's life going for you, Freddy?" Dotty asked, resting one elbow on the counter and sitting sideways on the barstool, leaning forward a little to hear the man's reply. 

"Still can't believe she left me," Freddy sighed. He was sitting next to Dotty, head resting on one arm as his free hand clutched a glass of wine.

"Freddy, dear, it's been a month. Has she called you or anything?"

There was a pause as Freddy tried to figure out how to shake his head and make it obvious that he was doing so without lifting his head from the counter. He gave up, and replied softly, "No... not a single word from her. For all I know, she could've... could've... d-died..."

_Oh God.._. Dotty thought, letting out a small sigh, but making sure it wasn't loud enough for Freddy to hear. He probably wouldn't be pleased if he heard her. "Freddy, sweetie? Look at me," she commanded, reaching out to grab his face to turn it towards her. "Do you know WHY she left?"

"She kept saying that I was cheating on her and didn't believe that Lloyd kept us out late for rehearsals!" Freddy said softly, face twitching a little. Dotty knew that look. It told her that tears would soon be dripping down the man's face.

"You could've told her to ask any of us," Dotty pointed out.

A sigh. "Dotty, you know how stupid I am about things like that." Freddy was always saying he was stupid about something or other. If he stopped saying that and didn't actually believe himself when he said that... Well, Freddy could be quite smart at times. Who knows why he convinced himself that he wasn't?

"Freddy, you're not stupid! Honestly, don't listen to Lloyd!"

"B-but he keeps telling me to get a brain transplant!" Freddy whined, pulling his head back out of Dotty's grasp, and then dropping it to the counter again.

"Freddy..." Dotty was growing tired of trying to talk sense into the man.

"What?" Freddy's voice was muffled. Dotty rolled her eyes at that. Didn't Freddy realize that talking while face down makes it difficult to understand you?

"You're a great guy, you know that?" It wouldn't hurt to raise his self-esteem a little, poor thing. Dotty meant it, too. He didn't freak out when she tried to date someone closer to her age, like Garry did two weeks ago.

"But Lloyd said-" At least, that's what it sounded like Freddy was saying. Who knew what he really was saying? No one knew. Unless he decided to lift his head and say the same thing, which wasn't likely.

Dotty decided to assume that's what Freddy had said. "Forget what Lloyd said. He's not here now, is he? He's in New York. Besides, he always says stuff like that, you know that," Dotty replied, hesitating a little before slowly reaching out to pat the much younger actor on the head. Mmm... his hair was soft. Her hand stayed much longer than she intended. When she realized that, she quickly pulled her hand away.

"Dotty?"

"For God's sake, Freddy, lift up your head so I can understand you," Dotty finally snapped. Freddy went quiet, and quickly obeyed. Dotty noticed this, and sighed. "Sorry Freddy. But would you have done it if I didn't say it like that?" The only reply she got was a shrug. "Freddy, dear, please tell me what you were going to say. I'd love to hear it."

"No you wouldn't..." Freddy muttered, looking away. "It was just a stupid thought, like all the rest."

"No, no, Freddy! Please tell me!" Dotty hated to admit it, but she was curious. She hated curiosity, but she couldn't help it. She wanted to know what he was going to say!

"I mean, well... Garry would get awful mad if I told you, so..." Freddy hesitated, then quickly got up. "I-I have to go. It was nice talking to you, Dotty."

Where was he going? Dotty checked the clock. Just after one in the morning. "Freddy, please. Garry doesn't have to find out."

Freddy paused, then turned back to Dotty. "Well..." he said slowly. "Since you took me here and we talked 'bout my problems, um... Wanna come back to where I'm staying and tell me about what's going on in YOUR life? I'll make coffee..." His voice trailed off at the end, and he was left with a hopeful look on his face. He just needed something to do so he could take his mind off of everything. Like the play they had to perform- was it already past midnight!? They had to perform that day!

Even though all Dotty really wanted to do was crawl into a bed and sleep, she nodded. "Of course, Freddy." He was a nice man. Didn't seem jealous, unlike Garry. Oh God... Garry was going to be pissed when- IF- he found out that she had been with Freddy. Oh well. Too late. He'd have noticed by now.

"Um..." Freddy obviously hadn't been expecting that answer. "Uh... okay. Come with me." He hesitated, then shyly grabbed Dotty by the hand and began pulling her towards the door, out onto the street. He bought them both coffee from the local coffee shop and then lead the older woman to the hotel the group was staying at while they played at Miami Beach. Once inside the building, he took her up to his room. "Just sit down, make yourself comfortable."

Dotty glanced around, sipping the hot coffee. The room was incredibly neat. Not what she'd expected. She thought all guys were messy. But maybe that was just what Garry did when he was in a foul mood.

"So? Tell me what's goin' on in your life," Freddy insisted, pushing Dotty down into what looked like the only chair available.

"Well..." Dotty began, then began to speak. About how she kept panicking onstage because she kept expecting to mess up her lines. How Garry was being a jerk because of the reporter she dated week before last. How Lloyd had to stop yelling at them if he wanted anything to actually get done.

Dotty finally finished, swallowing the rest of the now-cold coffee. She glanced at the clock, then jumped to her feet. "Freddy, it's been nice talking to you, but I have to go now," she gasped. Three in the morning. How did the time manage to slip away like that?

"I'll walk you to your room," Freddy offered. Dotty couldn't bring herself to refuse. He was being so nice, and he had that look on his face that meant he wouldn't take "no" for an answer. So she allowed him to take her back.

"Goodbye Fr-" Dotty began, before the door was yanked open. Freddy found himself face-to-face with a glaring Garry. The other man grabbed Dotty by the arm and silently pulled her inside the room and slammed the door in Freddy's face, all without saying a word or taking his glare away from Freddy's face.

"Huh. Wonder what his problem is?" Freddy wondered aloud as he walked back down the hall to his room, where he lay down on the bed and promptly fell asleep, giving the matter no further thought.


End file.
